The purpose of this project is to determine the risks of patient with pigment dispersion syndrome to developing glaucoma. Comparisons of patients with and without glaucoma will be made based on diagnostic tests, genetic screening, aqueous humor dynamics and pupillary responses to light. The data acquired may enable a determination of the risk of patients with pigment dispersion syndrome to developing glaucoma as well as add to the understanding of the pathology of the disease.